Wireless transmission-enabled integrated circuits (chips) such as, for example, radio frequency identification (RFID) chips, have been used for identification in many industries for a multitude of reasons. Such reasons include, for example, tracking parts through an assembly line, tracking pharmaceuticals through warehouses, and tracking product shipments. Further, RFID chips have even been implanted into livestock and pets allowing positive identification of the animals. Still further, in attempts to prevent counterfeiting of currency and money laundering, several institutions such as, for example, the European Central Bank (ECB), engaged in a project to embed RFID chips into their currency. In theory, the embedded RFID chip could make it very difficult for counterfeiters to produce counterfeit bills. Still further, the embedded RFID chip could help to prevent money laundering by giving law enforcement agencies a way of tracking the money in illegal transactions. These embedded RFID chips generally contain a fixed secure code which is transmitted back to an RFID reader upon activation by an RF signal. However, this method is not completely secure in that a clone chip can be produced capable of transmitting the same fixed secure code.